


Many Colors, Not Just One [podfic]

by paraka



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Kid Fic, Length: 0-10 minutes, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-25
Updated: 2010-07-25
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraka/pseuds/paraka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristopher loves preschool. Mostly.</p><p>A podfic of Many Colors, Not Just One, written by amproof</p>
            </blockquote>





	Many Colors, Not Just One [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Many Colors, Not Just One](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3683) by amproof. 



  
**Downloads:** [MP3](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Many%20Colors,%20Not%20Just%20One%20by%20amproof-paraka.mp3) | [M4B](http://parakaproductions.com/audio/AI8%20RPF-Many%20Colors,%20Not%20Just%20One%20by%20amproof-paraka.m4b)  
 **Length:** 8:25


End file.
